Lost and Found
by PadfootsGirlxxx
Summary: Kaitlyn Knight has lived with her abusive Father for her entire life. The moment she turns 18 she leaves heading to California. Why? Because she is looking for her Mum, Sisters and Brother. There's a problem though, her brother is Kendall Knight.
1. The Search

"Paris, London, Tokyo, oh no  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night  
I can hardly take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long till I sing you a song  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (woah)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)" The radio sang.

I laughed as I drove down the busy highway.

Hi, My name is Kaitlyn Abagail Knight.

I am 18 but I've lived with my Dad in Seattle for as long as I can remember. Dad was my only family. I used to have a brother, sister and a Mum but when my brother, sister and I where there was an 'accident'. Something that split our family apart.

Dad doesn't speak about it. Whenever I asked who they was or where mum was or what happened he would slap me and yell 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK'. Before sending me off to my room without food.

It took a little while but I soon learnt if I wanted to eat not to ask.

I remember the day I found out I had another sister. A step-sister. It was the only time I can remember seeing my Mum, brother and new little step sister. I was about six at the time. I'm not sure where my other sister was but I didn't ask. Because I knew I'd be punished later if I did. Dad had kicked Mum, my brother and little sister out, yelling at them to never bother us again. I had afterwards asked if we could go see them again. As punishment I had received the beating of a life time, an hour of yelling while Dad had held me around the neck so tightly I could barely breathe and a week locked up in my room.

The slapping, yelling and sneer comments weren't anything out of the usual for me. In fact I had to live through nearly 18 years of physical, emotional and verbal abuse. The minute I turned 18 I packed my bags, threw everything I owned in my car (that I spent nearly 7 years saving for) and drove away.

It was amazing, the moment I drove out of the driveway. Seeing Dad yelling at me. Though I couldn't comprehend the words that were coming out of his mouth.

I was leaving nothing but bad memories, bad people and my previous bad life behind, and a whole bright future ahead.

But nowhere to go.

I quickly decided to go find my long lost brother and Mum. (Dad wouldn't tell me anything about either of my sisters)

Kendall Knight.

I soon discovered it was one of the most talked about names in Hollywood.

Apparently he and his friends (James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Henderson) had come to LA from their home town of Minnesota and became one of the most popular boy bands.

I was surprised.

My brother could sing?

That was big news to me. Of course, everything about Kendall was new to me.

Dad couldn't carry a tune to save his life. So I'd always expected Kendall couldn't either.

Of course, I'd heard about them. Big Time Rush. There songs were always on the radio and names were always whispered about in high school corridors. I'd never been interested in 'hot boy bands' so I'd blocked it out most of the time back home.

But now.

I wished I'd listened

I had been on the road for days, probably weeks before I arrived in the sparkling city of Hollywood, Los Angeles.

All I had to do now was find them. This would be a challenge.

I walked into an internet cafe.

Sat down at one of their silver, circular, over polished tables and pulled out my laptop. (That I, Of course had to buy with my own money.)

I looked up Big Time Rush and found over a billion entries.

Great.

Most of them were false fan sites or twitter/Facebook accounts.

I looked for about half an hour until I found one that looked promising

Rocque Records Big Time Rush

I clicked on it hoping it would be promising.

It opened to a red homepage with the words Rocque Records written in white on the left and a circular red and black logo in the left hand corner with large black and white words printed over the top that read: Big Time Rush.

There was text underneath, it read;

'_Big Time Rush is producer Gustavo Rocque's latest boy band. They are the new 'Big Thing'. They have had numerous number 1 singles including Big Time Rush, Boyfriend, Famous, Paralyzed, Superstar and Till I Forget About You.'_

I noticed the website had a profile section. I clicked on it and saw four different names Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. I clicked on Kendall Knight.

'_Kendall Knight_

_Kendall Knight is the leader of Big Time Rush._

_He is a hockey loving, blond haired, green eyed guy from Minnesota who has a passion for music and life. 'Family is the most important thing for me' He told reporters 'I love my sister and Mum more than anything. I wouldn't change that for anything.'_

Sister? Singular? But I had two!

Still, I've found two out of three of my lost siblings.

I re-read the article.

I smiled. My brother was a lot like me.

Blond. -Check

Green eyes. -Check

Loves Hockey. -Major Check

Loves Music. -Another Major Check

I just wish I had been part of that family... I will be soon. Hopefully.

Then there was a picture.

He looked a lot like me. The same coloured eyes. The same golden hair that fell slightly over one eye.

We were identical!

Though he had Dad's bushy eyebrows.

I could have researched my brother all day but out of curiosity I looked up his bandmates/best friends.

'_Logan Mitchell,_

_Logan is the smart one of the group. He joined the trio in grade 3 in Minnesota public school. He says ' I was being bullied. James, Kendall and Carlos scared the bullies away. They would stand up for me like no one else would. There my bodyguards.'_

He sounded a little nerdy but it was sort of sweet.

I clicked on the picture. Up came a puffy, dark haired, pale faced boy. Yep. I got the nerdy bit right. He was dressed in an oddly coloured sweater and tight jeans. Odd.

I clicked on the next profile.

'_James Diamond._

_James Diamond is the face of BTR. Though there is a large voice underneath that pretty face. 'I have always wanted to be a singer. Ever since I was about 4. When I saw American Idol. And I knew I wanted to be there one day. Singing. Getting praise. Seeing people smile. That was my dream'.'_

Aww...That was so sweet. I clicked on the picture.

Wow! He was cute! His floppy brown hair lying gently off to one side, his gorgeous hazel eyes and perfect smile.

Wait! I can't like my brothers band mate!

That sounds wrong on so many levels!

The guys sounded as if they were practically brothers!

I can't like someone that close to being related to me!

Kendall might allow it but, just on a personal level it, even the sound of it felt wrong.

I silently promised myself not to show any signs of liking him.

After a few moments of staring I clicked on the last profile

'_Carlos Garcia._

_Carlos Garcia is the fun loving, crazy one in the group. He keeps his black, hockey helmet on at all times. ' For safety' He says. And that's a good reason considering the damage he does to his apartment block. 'Almost every day he is doing some sort of ridiculos stunt. That ruins MY PALMWOODS! I swear if he didn't wear that helmet he would have had serious brain damage long ago' says Manager of the boys' apartments at the Palmwoods, Mr. Reginald Bitters.'_

I slammed my laptop shut.

The Palmwoods.

I was one step closer to finding my brother.

**Ok, I know it's not amazing but this idea came to me in the middle of maths class so it was sort of rushed.**

**I'll try to continue the best I can.**

**If you have any ideas or comments or criticism or anything don't be afraid to review or private message**

**Thanks**

**Please Review and vote in my Polls**

**Thanks**

**xxxRaexxx**


	2. Slam, Smoothies and Sisters

I pulled up about an hour later outside a large pale yellow building.

There was a large golden sign out the front, barely visable through the pouring rain, that read 'Palmwoods".

I slammed my laptop shut (which had been giving me directions) and got out of my car. I locked it and ran through the rain across the road till I was standing infront of two large glass doors. 

Though dripping wet I was still smiling.

This was it.

The moment I had been waiting nearly forever for.

Today I would find my brother.

Today i would find my mum.

Today I would find my sister.

Today I would find my family.

Today I would find my place.

I pushed open the glass doors to find a stylish lobby full of people my age.

I looked for a tall blond with green eyes but found no one.

I looked around. There were kids of every description imaginable.

But no Kendall.

Not even Carlos or Logan or James.

I walked up cautiously to the front desk.

There was no one there.

So I rang the bell. No one came. So I rang it again and again and again.

"That won't work" said a small voice behind me. I turned around to find a petite brunette, about 12 wearing a brilliant smile.

"Hi, Are you new?" she asked. I nodded. "Welcome to the Palmwoods, I'm Katie!"

"I'm Kaitlyn" I smile back in response.

"Wow! We have the same name!"

"Yeah? Cool! So what do you mean that ringing the bell won't work?" I ask curiously

"He won't answer. Winter is not really the busiest season. So Bitters, the manager spends his days cooped up in his office eating French fries. While making the rest of the employees do his work." She replied making a face.

I giggle.

"So what are you? An actress? Singer? Dancer?" Katie asked

"Um, A singer, I guess but I'm not here to start a career or anything." I reply

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm looking for my family. They abandoned me when i was little" I say.

Thant was true. Kendall, mum and my sisters did leave me there, by myself, with none but my abusive Father.

"Well, Good Luck! I'm going to go get a smoothie, see you round" she waves goodbye before running off to the smoothie bar.

I ring the desk bell again.

This was hopeless.

I walk cautiously around the desk and knocked gently a door which had a sign on it that read 'Manager's Office'. I knocked harder. No reply. I hit the door again, I heard it groan with the force. I hit it one more time and it collapsed.

I looked inside to see a shocked looking fat man, wearing a blue 'Palmwoods' jacket holding a paper bag of French fries.

"Hi, I'm new here, could you possibly direct me to the apartment where Kendall Knight lives." I ask smiling sweetly at the man.

"Ah- Um- I-I-I" He stammered

"Look, Bitters, What I did to your door was nothing and unless you want it to get real ugly, you're going to tell me which apartment Kendall Knight lives in" I say fiercely. 

I'm not quite sure where it came from, probably the fact that this man was separating me from my brother, sister and mum, but it worked.

"2-2-2-2J" He stammered

"Thanks" I smile twirling my long blond hair around my finger as I walked out of his office towards the elevators.

I smile to myself. That was fun!

Actually, I thought before running to the smoothie bar to get a smoothie.

What?

Kicking down horrible managers doors takes a lot of energy.

I quickly downed my smoothie before walking back over to the elevators and pressing the button.

And in a few more minutes I would see and meet my family!

I entered the elevator and pressed two. The doors started to shut but were suddenly forced back open by a hand.

Three guys (one brunette, one Latino and one carrying a book) and a small girl walked in holding smoothies.

They were laughing hysterically something the girl was telling them.

The small girl looked up her eyes shining.

"Hey Kaitlyn" She said smiling

"Hey Katie" I smile back.

"You know her?" asked the guy holding a book

"Yeah this is the girl I was telling you about! The one who knocked down Bitters door!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

The guys burst out in another peal of laughter.

"That was genius!" said the brunette.

"Hilarious! I want to do it!" said the Latino hitting his helmet

"Wicked!" said the one holding the book.

"Um, Sorry, I'm new here, so, What are your names?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm James and you are beautiful" said the brunette making some weird finger movement thing that for some reason made me giggle and blush at his compliment.

"I'm Carlos" said the Latino, wearing the helmet, holding his hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Logan, Welcome!" said the slightly nerdy looking guy, who was holding a book.

Wait... James, Carlos and Logan!

"You mean from Big Time Rush!" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Yeah, are you a fan?" asked Carlos

"Well she's obviously a fan of mine!" said James, with a slight tone of arrogance.

"Ah, no, But I do know Kendall" I replied

"Cool!"Said Katie "So how do you know my brother"

"Kendall's your brother!" I manager to whisper

"Well, technically my step brother but still!" She says smiling

"Oh My God!" I manage to say

I'd found my little step sister!

**YAH! KAITLYN AND MINI KAITLYN (KATIE) ARE SISTERS!**

**WOOHOOO (Confetti explosions!) YEAH! WOOOHOO! (fireworks!)**

**Ok, This chapter was a lot of fun to write.**

**But was also really hard. **

**The next chapter is going to be even harder!**

**Kendall/ Katie/ Kaitlyn/ Mrs Knight Chapter!**

**I loved the scenes between Katie and Kaitlyn.**

**As you may or may not be able to tell I have visions for a very strong sisterly relationship between them.**

**Keep reviewing and reading and writing**

**Happy FanFictioning!**

**xxxRaexxx**


End file.
